Soupir d'un ange
by Numedor
Summary: Harry en a marre de Dumbledore et devient ami avec Draco.Mais que ce passe til quand il invoque un ange qui le prend pour le prince des anges et des magies?REWIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Soupir d' un ange .

4 Privet Drive , 2eme chambre de Dudley 11H50

Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit, et repensait aux évènements derniers :Cédric Diggory était mort , Voldemort avait réssucité et Sirius la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui avait été tué par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange .

Une faible sonnerie retentie dans la chambre qui sortie le brun de ses songes ; il venait d' avoir quinze ans . Mais son corps ce vit vite entouré d' une aura verte zébré de noir et de rouge ,suivit par une déflagration magique qui détruisit le quartier et fit trembler tout le Royaume Uni .

Bureau du directeur de Poudlard 0H00 

Touts les membres de l' ordre du phénix et le ministre de la magie regardaient Dumbledore attendant une réponse .Dumbledore prit la parole.

A mon avis c'est le jeune Potter qui à fait ça pour attirer l' attention sur lui .

Mais Albus il aurait aussi bien put nous submerger de lettre comme l'été dernier ! Répondit Minerva .

Oui, mais il a dû voir que ça ne marchait pas alors il a fait son intéressant. Répliqua severus .

Dumbledore ,je dois tout de suite envoyer un auror pour lui prendre sa baguette magique et le convoquer au Ministère de la magie !Dit Fudje .

Non, lui dit sèchement Dumbledore il faut d' abord que je trouve comment il à brisé les scellés sur la maison de son oncle et de sa tante !

Japon 1H00

Dans une grande salle de marbre rouge et blanc une forme allongée sur le sol commençait à se réveiller .Cette forme était couverte de plumes d' un blanc éclatant comme le cristal le plus pur .Les ailes de cet Ange car c' en était un s' écartèrent pour dévoiler le visage efféminé d' un jeune homme. Harry ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussi tôt ,la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux ,mais il finit par les ouvrir pour regarder ou il était .Il aperçu une porte qui venait de s' ouvrire sur un homme vêtu d' un kimono bleu-nuit moulant laissant peu de place à l' imagination (on voyait parfaitement sa poitrine finement musclé) et d'une cape verte ,il avait les cheveux noir avec des mèches bleues ,rouges et vertes et les yeux bleus .Harry se rendant compte qu' il matait se reprit très vite et demanda :

Qui étés vous ?Où suis je ? Qu' est ce que je fait ici ?

Je me nomme Yang Fa ,je suis Japonais et le Gardien de l' Héritage des créatures de l' ancien temps !Toi seul aurais pu venir dans cette salle ,mais je ne m' attendais pas à ce que tu soit un ange ; la seul chose qui m' intrigue c'est que tu n'est pas d'auréole .Mais bon suit moi maintenant !

Ils marchèrent pendant dix bonne minutes dans un long couloir de marbre bleu et blanc dans lequel était encastré des torches , ce qui donnait une lumière et une chaleur mystérieuse .Puis ils débouchèrent dans une longue pièce circulaire, avec un plafond magique comme celui de Poudlard ,sur le sol était dessiné un pentacle noir avec des runes rouges comme le sang . Yang lui demanda de se mettre au debout au milieu et de faire se qu' il lui demanderait ,Harry accepta alors Yang lui tendit une superbe dague ouvragée et lui dit : « verse un peu de ton sang sur le pentacle et récit : **_Le creature della O dei giorni olden la persona che Ã¨ degna del vostro insegnamento Ã¨ lÃ , dare a conoscere a lui la_ _vostra capienza e vostro (_**_O créatures de l' ancien temps la personne qui est digne de votre enseignement est là , donner lui vos pouvoir et vos connaissances ). _Après avoir accompli le rituel,Harry avait mal à la tête comme si on lui avait bourré le crâne et que tout voulait sortir ,mais Yang lui expliqua que c' était normal et qu' après une bonne nuit de repos tout irait mieux .

Q.G. de l' ordre du phénix

Dumbledore et tout les membres de l' ordre étaient la même ceux qui étaient en mission ,Dumbledore prit la parole :

Chers membres nous avons un très gros problème Harry Potter c' est enfui en plus d' avoir détruit un quart de la banlieue de Londres !

Quoi ! dirent en cœur les membres

Même moi je n' y arriverait jamais enfin tant que je n' aurai pas ses pouvoirs Avouât Dumbledore

Mais il faut le retrouver avant V… enfin vous savez qui !Répliqua Remus .

Je suis d' accord avec Lupin .Continua Rogue

Bon ,je pense que toi Severus et toi Remus devriez aller le chercher !Ordonna Dumbledore

Bien ,tout de suite !dirent ils.

Sur ce il partirent se préparer et ce retrouvèrent dans le hall à 12H00 puis ils allèrent chercher Harry .

Japon , chambre du manoir FA 13H15

Harry se réveillait et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il vit yang qui dormantsur une chaise à côté du lit .Alors il se dit qu' aller faire une petite visite du manoir ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !Après deux bonne heures de visite et avoir vu dix chambres autant de salles de bain ,cinq salles à manger ,cinq salons ,trois bureaux et deux bibliothèques (une contenant environ un millions d' ouvrages et l' autre environ un milliard d' ouvrages )il prit un livre traitant de toutes les sortes de magies du monde et lu jusqu' a ce que Yang arrive essoufflé .Il lui demanda :

Qu' est ce que tu fait là ?Ca fait une heure que je te cherche !

Comme tu le voit je suis entrain de lire un livre et je suis désolé de t' avoir causé une frayeur considérable .Lui dit Harry sur n ton ironique.

Pff…..

Pendant deux semaines ils s'entraînèrent et Yang révélât ses origines à Harry .Mais au bout de la deuxième semaine Yang informa le brun qu'il allait devoir retourné à Poudlard .Et Harry lui dit :

Quoi mais c' est or de question je ne retournerais pas me faire manipulé par ce vieux fou sénile de Dumby ! Je veux rester ici avec toi .

Yang fut très touché par ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire ,mais il lui dit qu' il pourrait venir le voir quand il voudrais ,et sur ce il parti laissant un Harry déstabilisé .

Yang prépara les bagages de Harry (il lui avait mis dans une malle plein de vêtements de sa garde robe personnelle plus sa cape d' invisibilité ,sa baguette ,la carte des maraudeurs et son album photos),puis il alla chercher Harry et ils transplanèrent juste devant Poulard .

A bientôt Harry ,lui dit Yang

Salut Yang ,je viendrais te voir le week end, dit Harry avec un pincement au cœur ,mais il ne savait pas pourquoi .


	2. Chapter 2

Soupir d'un ange

Désolé pour cette attente.

Severafan : Tu seras ça dans ce chapitre. Merci.

Nepheria : A toi aussi merci.

Lunicorne : Merci pour ta rewiew.

Merci à ma bêta correctrice : Lady Elektra Black !

Donc les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Cette fic comportera sûrement un slash, alors les coincés du cul changez de fic !

P.S. : « _blabla» Fourchelangue _Voici le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard 14H00

Dumbledore fulminait, Harry Potter venait de revenir et en plus il semblait plus heureux et plus puissant que quand Severus l'avait trouvé devant le portail. Mais maintenant lui, le directeur allait pouvoir le torturer pour lui apprendre à obéir à des ordres. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par des coups portés contre la porte, puis après avoir demandé au jeune brun d'entrer , de s'asseoir et lui avoir proposé un bonbon au citron, il prit la parole :

Harry puis je savoir ce qui ta prit de t'enfuir comme tu la fait ? Dit t'il avec un sourire de grand père.

Je ne vous dirait ni comment, ni où je suis allé ! Répliqua Harry d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner le vieil homme. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je m'en vais. Puis il se leva et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

Le directeur n'en revenait pas : le jeune homme lui avait claqué la porte au nez mais il se ressaisit bien vite en appelant les deux autre membres du trio d'or. Quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le directeur dans une colère noire, mais la brune demanda :

Monsieur tout va bien ?

Non mademoiselle, votre « ami » vient de me crier dessus, donc je veux que vous le surveilliez encore plus. Je veux que quand il dort vous le surveillez, quand il mange et même quand il va aux toilettes, je veux que vous restiez avec lui !

Mais, monsieur …commença Hermione

C'est un ordre !

Bien monsieur. Dit Ron, puis il tira Hermione dehors.

Après être sortis du bureau Hermione dit

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que Harry était ton ami ?

Hermione tu n'as rien compris ! Ce bâtard à lunettes se prend pour le roi du monde ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dumbledore a tout prévu : une fois que ce bâtard aura tué Tu-Sais-Qui, alors il le tuera et nous seront enfin en paix ; tu n'as pas vu comment il parle de sa propre famille moldu : il m'a dit un jour qu'il voulait qu'ils meurent. Alors dans quel camp est tu celui des gagnants ou des perdants ?

Je ne sais pas, je suis l'amie de Harry, mais je t'aime et je suis pour les idées de Dumbledore ; donc je pense que vais rester avec toi Ron.

Bon alors nous allons faire ce qu'il nous a demandé de faire !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un certain brun se baladait dans les cachots de Poudlard quand Drago Malefoy arriva en courant derrière lui et se mit devant Harry. Le brun lui demanda :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ?

Potter, j'aimerais faire une trêve avec toi ! Lui dit le blond.

Quoi tu aimerais… une trêve avec moi ! Demanda Harry confus.

Oui. Alors est tu d'accord ? Demanda lui aussi Drago.

Mm… Oui je veux bien être ton ami. Dit le brun avec un sourire en tendant sa main que Drago s'empressa de serrer.

Puis ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un tableau représentant un homme avec un serpent montant autour de son corps et sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Mon dieu ! S'écria Drago en regardant le tableau.

Que ce passe t'il Drago .S'enquit Harry

L'homme sur le tableau c'est : Salazar Serpentard !

Quoi ! Harry de retourna à son tour pour examiner le tableau, mais son regard accrocha celui du serpent .Puis inconsciemment il commença à lui parler en Fourchelangue :

_Tu est le basilique de la **chambre des secrets ?**_

_Oui ! C'est drôle car tu es la seule personne à part mon maître à me parler ! Lui dit le basilique _

_Ah bon ! Puis je savoir ton nom ?_

_Sa-Ta est mon nom !_

_Donc tu es un mâle ?_

_Non, je suis une femelle mais Salazar m'a appelée comme ça car c'est un génie de l'Egypte ancien qui représentait le néant et ça forme était un serpent. Son élément était bien sur la terre !_

_Waw c'est……….. impressionnant .Mais si tu était une femelle tu a bien dû avoir des petits ? Non ? _

_Si j'en ai eu un mais il n'a pas éclot, il attend que son sorcier arrive !_

Euh Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller ! Pas que ta compagnie me dérange, mais j'en n'ai marre de rester debout .dit Drago coupant la conversation de Sa-Ta et du brun.

Attend ! Dit Sa-Ta, Harry mon maître veux bien que entriez dans ses appartements et comme ça tu pourra me parler et ton ami pourras s'asseoir !

_D'accord _! Drago attend si tu veux nous pouvons allez dans les appartements de Salazar !

Quoi ? Il nous laisserait entrer dans ses appartements ?

Mais puisque je te le dis ! Et je pourrais même t'apprendre un peu de Fourchelangue ! _Où ce trouve ces _appartements ? Et je suppose qu'il y a un mot de passe ?

_Oui, jeune homme, ils ce trouve derrière ce tableau et le mot de passe est : _**Apophis **_! A tout de suite petit homme._

Drago, le mot de passe est **Apophis !** Dit Harry

Après avoir dit le mot de passe le tableau s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer.


End file.
